


Lonely Halves

by BlackHunter666



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lessons Shared, M/M, Smut Fic, Time warp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: In twenty years, Soldier has learned a lot of things that he wishes he'd known back in the glory days. An exploding teleporter gave him a chance to share some of that knowledge with Strike Commander Morrison.





	

Returning to Jack's quarters after a refreshing session in the gym, Soldier paused at the sight of his younger self curled up on the overly large bed, back to the door and head buried in his arms. He knew that posture, couldn't do it anymore thanks to stiffness in his back but he still recognised the attempt to hide. Setting his bag down with a little more of a thump than necessary, he came over and stretched out beside Jack, blanketing his back and looping one arm loosely around his stomach.  
'How long is he gone for this time?' Soldier asked, pressing as close as he dared.  
'A week. Destination unknown.' Jack sighed, uncurling a little. 'How was the workout?'  
'It was good.' Soldier replied, fully aware of what Jack was trying to do. 'You had something special planned with Gabe, right?'  
'As much as spending a full day together is special.' Jack grumbled, rolling over a little. 'I just…I was really looking forward to a good fuck.'  
'The kind that leaves every muscle lax and a deep ache in the back that lasts for days.' Soldier nodded, tightening his grip a little. 'If you're willing, I could step in and give you that.'  
'You don't think that's kind of weird?' Jack asked, twisting to meet Soldier's gaze. 'I mean, we're the same person.'  
'Nah, it's not that weird. Just means that we know exactly what turns us on.' Soldier corrected, tucking as close as he could. 'All those things you're too embarrassed to ask Gabe for, I can give you. All those nasty thoughts you've tried to ignore, you can experience with me Jack.'  
'Anything I want to try?' Jack asked, clasping Soldier's hand against his stomach.  
'Just tell me what you want to try.' Soldier nodded, tangling their fingers together.

Squirming back a little when Jack elbowed him, Soldier propped his head on his knuckles as he waited for an answer. He doubted it would take much more to convince Jack to play around, he could still recall some of the elaborate fantasies he'd considered as a young man.  
'Anything at all?' Jack asked again, swallowing heavily as he bit his lip. 'Well…would you like to see the lingerie set I got?'  
'Only if you'll actually put it on for me, sweet.' Soldier grinned, leaning down to brush a soft kiss over Jack's sinfully soft lips. 'I'll wait here, okay?'  
'I'm already wearing it.' Jack admitted, cheeks burning brighter as he turned his face away in embarrassment. 'I like how it feels.'  
'You don't need to be embarrassed, Jack. It's just like looking in a mirror; we're one and the same.' Soldier uttered, tipping his face back slowly. 'I'd forgotten how sweet that soft blush looked.'

Leaning back a little and starting to pull the blankets down, Soldier couldn't stop staring as he uncovered soft skin still mostly intact and softly decorated with freckles. Removing the sheet from Jack's death grip, he lifted it away with equal care and shifted to tuck the edge under his thigh. Smile growing, he sat back to admire the pale blue silk and lace against his skin. He leaned forward and, at Jack's shy nod, traced the curve of Jack's hips slowly.  
'You look beautiful.' Soldier praised, thumb dragging lightly over the lacy edges of Jack's panties.  
'You're just saying that.' Jack flushed, biting his lip again.  
'Not at all, Bluebird.' Soldier corrected, sliding his hands up over the bustier hugging Jack's torso so perfectly. 'Any man would be lucky to see you like this.'  
'And if I don't want just any man to see this?' Jack asked, arching into the almost ticklish caress over his ribs. 'You know how I feel.'  
'I do, I know exactly how you feel. That feeling won't fade with time.' Soldier nodded, tracing his fingertips along the lace just under Jack's pecs. 'I know you're shy about some of the kinks you enjoy and that's normal. We can use the next week to get you more comfortable with some of them so you can share these special moments with Gabi.' Soldier offered, continuing his slow caress over the floral designs in the lace bustier.  
'Anything I want to trial.' Jack nodded, loosely curling one hand around Soldier's wrist. 'No limits?'  
'No limits. It's all about you getting more confident with your desires.' Soldier promised, leaning down as Jack's hand glided up his arm. 'Self love comes first. You can't share freely with Gabe if you hold doubts in your own desires.'

Hands sliding up again, Soldier shifted his weight to brace one forearm against the bedding as he dipped in to steal another soft kiss. Humming softly, he drew back for a moment to twist around and get comfortable beside Jack, still lightly caressing his covered torso as he went in for a deeper kiss.  
'Will you let me take control for the week?' he asked, gliding down to rub over Jack's hip lightly.  
'Only if you swear you won't leave marks I can't hide.' Jack nodded, reaching up to run his fingers through Soldier's hair.  
'I promise; no marks you can't hide.' Soldier smiled, toying with the ruffles of lace hugging Jack's hips. 'I'll take care of you Jack.'  
'I know, I trust you.' Jack uttered, shuffling closer. 'Can we start tomorrow? I've got the day off and really, I kind of just want to curl up and sleep now.'  
'Of course, Bluebird. I need a shower real quick.' Soldier agreed, fingers dragging over the bustier again. 'I won't be long.'

Ten minutes later, Soldier cut the lights and slipped into bed beside Jack, humming softly as his younger self instantly tucked back into his chest and sighed softly. Nuzzling him tenderly, Soldier tugged his visor free and set it safely on the bedside table.  
'Sleep well Bluebird.' he uttered, rubbing tender circles over Jack's belly.  
'G'night Soldier.' Jack mumbled, pressing in closer and loosely entwining their fingers.


End file.
